


Dancing on Ice

by Ilena35



Category: yoi - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dance, BL, M/M, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, dance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilena35/pseuds/Ilena35
Summary: Pasó justo al lado mío y quedó al lado opuesto de la pista. Él comenzó a reírse y yo me le uní. Detuvo las risas y me extendió la mano. Me estaba invitando a bailar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡He vuelto y esta vez un con un Victuri que traía en la cabeza desde la semana pasada! Decidí crear un universo alterno donde ahora Viktor y Yuri con bailarines, así que espero y les guste esta propuesta que amé escribir.
> 
> Estaba tratando de subirlo desde ayer pero el sistema estaba caído x-x 
> 
> ¡Sin más de añadir, disfruten!

El salón estaba muy lleno, la gente llegaba a mares y yo apenas y podía terminar de hacer un trago. Llevaba en el negocio de mi prima Minako desde los quince años y nunca había visto semejante masa de personas. Tal vez porque este era uno de los pocos lugares de Japón y de nuestro pueblo donde la gente podía tener un poco de calor y venir a bailar música latina.

-Yuri, un Gin Tonic, por favor-le pasé el mojito recién hecho a un cliente y comencé con el Gin Tonic. La pista estaba a reventar, las personas parecían un puñado de algas que a duras penas se podían mover. Terminé el trago y Minako me pidió llevarlo a una de las mesas que rodeaban la pista. Tomé una bandeja y salí de la barra. Con todos los años que llevaba trabajando aquí sabía cómo moverme entre el gentío, incluso a veces pasaba bailando entre ellos.

Entregué el Gin Tonic y regresé a la barra. El tiempo de pedir bebidas al parecer había acabado, porque ahora todos estaban bailando. Me puse a lavar los vasos, viendo a todos en la pista; la música era contagiosa y también me puse a bailar. Me dio un poco de melancolía. Mi sueño dorado siempre había sido tener una pareja de baile, alguien con quien bailar toda la noche, pero ahora con veinticuatro años, graduado de la universidad y trabajando en el negocio familiar sin idea de qué hacer con mi vida, mis sueños y esperanzas se iban apagando poco a poco.

-¿Yuri, puedes llevar un Cosmopolitan a la mesa del centro?- yo asentí ante la petición de mi prima. Metí en la coctelera Vodka, triple sec, jugo de limón y de arándano y lo batí. Serví la bebida con una rodaja de limón y volví a salir a la pista con mi bandeja en mano. Sonaba _Torero_ de Chayanne y comencé a tararearle mientras alzaba la bandeja para que la gente no la tirara. Le entregué el trago a unos extranjeros rusos, que se quejaban en su idioma, señalando un asiento vació.

Puse la bandeja en mi pierna, regresando a la barra. Me abría paso entre la multitud y había un pequeño hueco entre el gentío donde un hombre estaba parado mirándome fijamente. Colocó ambos dedos incides en su cabeza, se inclinó hacia adelante y con su pie derecho comenzó a cocear, simulando ser un toro. Decidí unirme a su juego y puse la bandeja frente a mí, pretendiendo ser mi capote. La canción se sincronizó con nuestra actuación, justo en el momento donde se escuchaba un _¡Ole!_

Pasó justo al lado mío y quedó al lado opuesto de la pista. Él comenzó a reírse y yo me le uní. Detuvo las risas y me extendió la mano. Me estaba invitando a bailar. Le dije que no, pero al parecer era uno de los extranjeros a los que haba entregado el Cosmopolitan y no entendía nada de lo que le decía, así que negué con una sonrisa y señalé la barra detrás de mí. Él se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano libre, la llevó hasta su boca y la besó.

-Por favor-dijo en japonés. Me puse nervioso mientras intentaba rehusarme a su invitación. ¿Quién era este hombre?

-Señor…yo…tengo que volver.

-Te pagaré toda tu jornada, incluyendo propinas-me sorprendió su respuesta, y volteé mi rostro sonrojado para que no lo viera. Miré a la barra y crucé mi mirada con Minako, ella me vio a mí y después al hombre que aún sostenía mi mano, regresó la mirada y levantó su pulgar en signo de aprobación.

Él tomo la bandeja y la dejó descansando en una mesa vacía. Me tomó de las dos manos y comenzó a moverse con un movimiento básico de cumbia. Yo lo seguí con timidez, siempre había bailado detrás de la barra y ahora este hombre me tenía bailando en la pista con toda esa gente. Fingí cuidar de que mis pies no lo pisaran mirando hacia abajo, pero él comenzó a moverse más fluido y soltó una de mis manos para darme una vuelta y continuar bailando. Continuamos con el baile  y cuando una canción de los Ángeles Azules terminó, la canción de _Yo no sé mañana_ comenzó a sonar. Mi corazón palpitó más rápido y me puse rígido, esa era mi canción favorita. Él disminuyó el ritmo y me acercó un poco más.

-Viktor-dijo antes de que comenzará la parte de la salsa de la canción. Esta vez no me restringí, finalmente tenía alguien con quien bailar, un extranjero que probablemente nunca regresaría a Japón. Entre vueltas y movimientos de manos y caderas nos movíamos él y yo, tan sincronizados como si lleváramos tiempo bailando juntos. Pronto, se creó un círculo en la pista de baile donde varias parejas además de nosotros se encontraban bailando, las personas gritaban y chiflaban, animando a los que estaban adentro. La canción estaba por terminar, Viktor me hizo dar una última vuelta, después me tomó por la cintura y con su peso nos inclinó hacia atrás, acabando el baile con un movimiento elegante. Nos separamos para aplaudir junto con las otras parejas y la multitud antes de que todos regresaran a la pista.

Viktor tomó mis manos y las besó, despidiéndose. Yo traté de imitar la forma en que me había dicho su nombre, pero debido a mi nerviosismo, solo atiné a decir:

-Y-yuri-el asintió con una agradable sonrisa y me guió sosteniéndome de una mano de vuelta a la barra. La noche estaba a punto de terminar cuando Viktor se fue, lo miré marcharse con sus compañeros y quise volver a repetir lo de hace unos momentos. Minako se acercó a mí con un gesto de picardía y alegría.

-¡Te luciste en la pista de baile!-me abrazó, o más bien me  estrujó antes de continuar hablando- ya era hora de que bailaras en la pista. Dime, ¿él va a volver?

Yo me encogí de hombros antes de comenzar a acomodar las sillas del salón. Yo esperaba que sí volviera.

 

A la mañana siguiente estaba limpiando el jardín de las aguas termales, otro negocio familiar. Mi hermana entró al jardín y me habló:

-Yuri, hay un extranjero que te busca. Está en el onsen.

Podría ser que…

Tiré la escoba y corrí directo al onsen. A estas horas no había nadie, así que cuando abrí la puerta no tuve ningún problema en localizar el pelo blanco de Viktor. Traté de no parecer desesperado cuando hablé.

-Regresaste.

El asintió y se acercó a la orilla del onsen, puso sus manos sobre su mentón, acunándolo.  

-Quiero bailar contigo-yo me sorprendí a la propuesta tan repentina.

-¿Qué?-respondí-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

El río suavemente y negó con su cabeza.

-No, quiero que bailemos ahí-señaló detrás de mí y yo giré para ver un papel que estaba pegado en la pared. Decía: Concurso de baile en parejas. Todos los viernes en el salón _Ice Castle._ Premio: 50,000 yenes, cortesías al onsen y una cena para dos en el restaurante. El evento comienza a las 9:00 pm.

-¡No, yo no puedo!-dije agitando mis manos. La mirada de Viktor se volvió sería.

-¿Qué no puedes? Pues la noche anterior no vi eso- acomodó su pelo mojado con su mano- hablé con tu prima y me dijo que siempre has querido concursar en ese evento, pero hasta ahora solo te has limitado a bailar detrás de la barra. Ayer me demostraste pasión y eso es lo que estaba buscando. Ahora dime, ¿aceptas bailar conmigo?

Podría haberme negado, diciendo que tenía trabajo, pero la emoción y el goce de la noche anterior me impulsaron a tomar otra decisión.

-Sí.

 

 

Faltaban cinco días para el viernes, tiempo que aprovechamos para practicar. Teníamos dos sesiones diarias, en la mañana practicábamos en el jardín del onsen y en la noche esperábamos a que el Ice Castle terminara el servicio y nos quedábamos bailando hasta la madrugada. Yo sabía bailar desde que era un niño gracias a Minako; no me consideraba un experto pero sabía lo suficiente para dar un buen baile. Sin embargo durante las prácticas con Viktor, él me enseñó a moverme más fluidamente con una pareja, a estar más sincronizado y a moverme de manera más provocativa.

Tiempo después me enteré por mi prima que Viktor no era cualquier persona. Él era un famoso bailarín que había ganado numerosas competencias y por algún motivo había decidido tomar un año sabático lejos de las competencias. Por curiosidad busqué videos de él y me llevé una gran sorpresa al enterarme que era pentacampeón y sus bailes eran conocidos por su intensidad y sincronización. En ese momento me pregunté ¿Podría estar a la altura de Viktor y dar lo mejor de mí para no dejarlo en ridículo?

 

Era jueves en la tarde y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo importante: no tenía ningún traje para la competencia. Viktor se veía tranquilo cuando le dije mi preocupación, ya que trajo unas enormes maletas que contenían trajes tanto de él como de sus parejas de baile. Busco entre los montones de ropa y sacó un traje negro con cristales a los lados y una especie de volado en la parte inferior. Era para mí.

 

Cuando el servicio en el Ice Castle comenzó me puse a trabajar un rato para relajarme. Viktor no había venido en la mañana, pero me llamó más tarde para decirme que me vería en el salón. La hora del concurso se acercaba y Minako me llevó a la bodega para acomodarme el traje que me había puesto debajo de la ropa de trabajo, me peinó hacia atrás el cabello que siempre llevaba sobre la cara y me quitó los lentes. El presentador del evento habló por el micrófono, pidiendo a todas las parejas que se acercaran a la pista a recoger sus números de registro.

Salí a la pista buscando a Viktor, pero era imposible con toda esa gente yendo y viniendo. Alguien tomo una de mis manos y me hizo dar una vuelta. Entre la turbia vista de la voltereta pude reconocer un traje rosa pálido y un cabello blanco. Viktor.

-Wow-fue lo único que dijo. Yo me sentí avergonzado, el traje era muy ajustado y gracias a que me había visto en un espejo pude comprobar que estaba irreconocible. Viktor sacó dos papeles que tenían escrito el números 35 y con ayuda de algunos alfileres sujetó uno de los papeles a la altura de mi cadera. Yo le ayudé a colocarse el otro número en su traje. Se veía muy bien en ese atuendo que simulaba el de un príncipe, además de que su porte y sonrisa terminaron de completar su imagen.

El presentador llamó a todos los competidores al centro para darnos la bienvenida y explicar el reglamento de la competencia.

-Buenas noches-saludó-la competencia de baile en parejas de dividirá en dos partes. Solo diez parejas pasarán a la segunda parte. La primera parte será salsa, y la segunda será bachata. Dicho esto les pido a todos los concursantes colocarse en sus posiciones. ¡Buena suerte!

Viktor y yo nos pusimos en posición y me miró. Sus ojos azules se veían más claros debido a la iluminación, y por unos segundos me quedé mirándolos, hasta que el presentador dijo que estuviéramos preparados.

-¿Estás listo?-me preguntó Viktor. Yo asentí cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Comenzamos a movernos y el grito de la audiencia se hizo escuchar. _Uno dos, uno dos_ contaba en mi mente, tratando de llevar el ritmo de la canción. Cada vez que Viktor me hacía dar una vuelta, el volado del traje daba la ilusión de ser un vestido. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que los trajes no  iban a ser lo que calificaran los jueces.

De un momento a otro me puse rígido al dar las vueltas y por segundos perdía el ritmo. Comencé a sentirme incompetente y buscaba en la mirada de Viktor algún signo de enojo, pero lo único que veía era una mirada y sonrisa amables.  A duras penas terminé lo que quedaba de la canción sin errores y cuando todo finalizó mi respiración era entrecortada.

La multitud aplaudía mientras el presentador recogía los resultados de la mesa de jueces. Viktor no dijo nada, y yo solo se aferré a él con la adrenalina al mil cuando el presentador regresó a la pista con un sobre.

 -Por favor, cuando mencione su número colóquense del lado derecho de la pista. Recuerden que el orden irá del puntaje más alto al más bajo- los aplausos cesaron y todos estaban atentos al resultado- pase del lado derecho la pareja con el número 15. Número 9. Número 33.

Una a una las parejas que pasaban a la segunda parte caminaban hacia la parte derecha de la pista. Quedaban solo tres números. Estaba nervioso. El presentador anunció a la antepenúltima pareja, la 49.

-Penúltima pareja. Número 35.

Me quedé estático pensando que había escuchado mal. Pero el repentino abrazo de Viktor y sus felicitaciones me confirmaron que era real. Habíamos pasado a la final. Pero por muy poco. Dieron un descanso de diez minutos y fuimos a la barra para tomar un poco de agua. Mucha gente se acercaba a Viktor para felicitarlo y yo no podía imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiéramos pasado. Viktor se disculpó con sus admiradores para dedicarse solo a mí. Me preguntó si estaba cansado y me felicitó por haber pasado a la final. Quería decirle que se detuviera, yo no merecía su atención ni sus cumplidos. No lo merecía.

-Por favor, para.

-¿Yuri?-sentí que no podía guardad nada y exploté.

-¡Deja de estar tan calmado y decirme que lo hice bien!- me miró sin entender de lo que hablaba- ¿Quedamos en penúltimo lugar y aun así me dices que hice todo perfectamente? ¿Por qué mejor no me dices mis errores? Que perdí el paso y esta tan rígido como un palo, que soy muy malo y que nunca podré igualar a tus parejas de baile.

Viktor cerró los ojos un momento, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Los abrió lentamente, tomó mis manos y las puso en el centro de su pecho.

-Porque para ser alguien que solo había bailado detrás de una barra lo hice estupendamente- lo miré a los ojos sorprendido- no te estoy pidiendo que bailes como un profesional. Lo único que quiero ver es verte bailar con la misma pasión con la que lo hiciste cuando nos conocimos. Así que cuando regresemos a la pista, quiero que me muestres la forma de bailar que más te gusta.

-La segunda fase está por comenzar. Competidores, por favor colóquense en sus lugares.

Mientras Viktor me guiaba de vuelta a la pista recordé el día en que nos conocimos. El cómo mi vida había sido tan ordinaria y sin emociones. El cómo anhelaba tener alguien con quien bailar y disfrutar el momento.  Y sobre todo como deseaba poder bailar con Viktor para siempre.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, listos para bailar. Bajé un poco el rostro para inhalar profundamente. Al demonio mis inseguridades, a partir de ahora iba a bailar para mantener a Viktor a mi lado. Al demonio bailar con inocencia, bailaría de la forma más provocativa posible.

La canción se llamaba _Propuesta indecente_ , así que, cuando levanté mi rostro, miré a Viktor de forma insinuante. Él se sorprendió un poco, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y asintió complacido. La canción iniciaba con una especie de tango, así que tomé las riendas y me di unos pasos hacia adelante, haciendo que Viktor no tuviera más remedio que retroceder. No despegué mi mirada de la suya, me aseguraba de contonear mis caderas y mover con elegancia mis manos; sabía que no podía igualar a las parejas de Viktor, pero ahora yo estaba con él y me aseguraría de que solo me viera a mí.

El público aplaudía gustoso, haciendo que por un momento Viktor mirara hacia otro lado, así que gentilmente tome su rostro para demandar nuevamente su atención. Él sonrió, apretó mi mano para indicarme que me daría una vuelta, pero yo no me detuve y di otras cuatro más sin perder la posición. Quedaban unos segundos para que acabara la canción,  Viktor me tomó de la cintura, yo sostuve una mano en su espalda y se inclinó hacia adelante, arqueé mi espalda para dar un efecto más dramático y Viktor terminó el movimiento besando mi mano libre. Los gritos y aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón y supe que había terminado. Viktor me ayudó a regresar a la posición y me rodeó la cintura. Me acurruqué en su pecho y podía escuchar su reparación irregular. Nos habíamos forzado demasiado. 

El presentador regresó a la pista con otro sobre. Me aferré aún más a mi compañero, esperando que todo nuestro esfuerzo no hubiera sido en vano.

-Felicitaciones a todos los bailarines. Comenzaremos anunciando el tercer lugar, que es para la pareja número…16.

Aplaudimos mientras la pareja pasaba al frente a recibir un ramo de rosas y un pequeño trofeo. Después anunciaron al segundo lugar.

-Pareja número 33, felicidades.

Me comencé a preocupar. ¿Y si no ganábamos?

-Y el primer lugar-Viktor dejó caer su mentón en mi cabeza, reconfortándome-pareja número 35. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista y me encogí sobre Viktor. Él me dijo que todo estaba bien y nos condujo hacia adelante, donde las edecanes nos entregaron un ramo de rosas, un enorme trofeo, el dinero y las cortesías. Minako se hizo un espacio entre la gente para llegar hasta adelante y gritar mi nombre. Yo comencé a reír sin dejar que las lágrimas cesaran. Alcé la vista para ver a Viktor, quería ver su rostro, ver su expresión. Choqué con su mirada azul y me encegueció su encantadora sonrisa.

 

Le pedí a mi toda mi familia que no nos espiaran mientras cenábamos, en especial a mi mamá y a Minako. Reservamos un cuarto para no tener que lidiar con los admiradores de Viktor y mi familia. Yo fui el primero en llegar y cuando Viktor apareció llegó con un ramo gigante de flores. Me pidió que ordenara por los dos y yo con gusto pedí dos tazones grandes de Katsudon, que acompañamos con una botella de Sake. Yo no paraba de darle las gracias a Viktor y el tampoco paraba de felicitarme y decirme que era el baile más sensual que había hecho.

-¿Qué haremos con el dinero? ¿Quieres que lo dividamos entre los dos?-pregunté indeciso. Después de todo el premio pertenecía a los dos. El negó con la cabeza.

-Consérvalo tú-por supuesto yo me rehusé, pero después de tanto insistir, accedí.

-Pero aun así, ¿en que lo puedo invertir?

-En viajar-le dije que era una buena idea, pero tal vez terminaría comprándome otros lentes.

-O tal vez me compre un celular-dije. De repente Viktor se puso muy nervioso. Le pregunté que tenía y lo único que hizo fue colocar una caja de terciopelo azul en la mesa.

Acaso era…

Abrió la caja y rodeó la mesa para quedar frente a mí. En el interior había dos anillos. Redondos y dorados.

-Baila conmigo para siempre, por favor- me quedé pasmado. Viktor Nikifirov, el pentacampeón de baile, me pedía a mí, Yuri Kartsuki, un simple graduado que bailara con él-Sé mi pareja de baile, no quiero hacerlo con nadie más.

-Sí.

Su rostro recobró la alegría y no dudo en ponerme el anillo, yo hice lo mismo con él pero con mis manos temblando. Me dio un beso suave en los labios y yo no dejé que se despegara de mí. De repente la puerta se abrió y toda mi familia entró, felicitándonos. Minako estaba eufórica y me abrazó mientras preguntaba:

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

Yo me reí.

-Aún no nos vamos a casar, solo me pidió que fuera su compañero de baile.

En el cuarto había un tremendo alboroto, yo estaba feliz y simplemente los miraba. Viktor apareció a un lado mío y me abrazó. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y le dije:

-¿Eso significa que nos iremos a Rusia?              

El asintió.                                                          

-Te dije que un viaje sería una buena inversión.  

 

 

_El regreso del pentacampeón fue todo un éxito y la gloria lo siguió a lo largo de su carrera. Por mi parte había perdido el interés en ganar, lo único que quería era bailar con Viktor, bailar para él y que me viera solo a mí. Nos comprometimos cuatro años después y regresamos a Japón para la boda. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el jardín del onsen y la recepción en el Ice Castle. Disfrutamos el baile durante toda la noche, y con Viktor a mi lado nada me podía faltar. Me gustaba mirarlo mientras bailábamos, era mi parte favorita.  Porque al ver sus ojos me sentía como si estuviera bailando sobre hielo._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Decidí poner la canción de Chayanne porque me gustaron muchos lo memes del capítulo 10 JAJAJAJA. Agregé muchas cosas de la serie y al final estaba indecisa si poner o no ese pequeño epílogo, pero como es Navidad, pues ese es su regalo xD
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!
> 
> Cualquier duda o comentario pueden preguntarme también en mi Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/helenadetroya35


End file.
